The Epidemic
by WISEGIRLluvesSEAWEEDBRAIN
Summary: It still surprises me how much we didn't know, how we didn't see the signs before hand. The rabid people, the rising violence in the world. And to this day, we still don't know the cause of the epidemic. No one knows for sure, and I don't think we'll ever know for sure. Its a crossover with PJO HP and HG with added OC's to make it interesting. STOP SOPA! IMPORTANT AN!
1. Prolouge

**Hey Guys! I started it again cause I didn't think that The Survivors had much potential. So I'm starting over. Don't ask what AtC is, because its a bit of a spoiler, but I know some of you can figure it out.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

It still surprises me how much we didn't know... How we didn't see the signs before hand. The rabid people, the rising violence in the world. And to this day, we still don't know the cause of the epidemic. It was a crazy, horrible time for our kind. And our world will never completely recover. More than half of our world population was last completely, never to be cured. After the first few attacks, people on the news began claiming they saw the whole thing coming, others said that it would all blow over.

At first it was an airborne disease for those who had low immune systems, and then, a disease transmitted by contact. Blood, bites, deep scratches. The victims memory lost and brain, frozen, except for two parts, which were damaged, whenever you got the sickness. The medulla oblongata, the sector of the brain that controls aggressive behavior, and the lateral hypothalamus, the sector that is concerned with hunger. That's what keeps you going even after your "dead", Because your not completely dead until your brain dies. What happens is that when it is damaged it made you always hungry, and that's a reason why zombies eat almost anything, but they have a special hunger for people, because people fight back.

You basically become an animal, Zombies become even more aggressive after you attack them. And almost nothing annoys zombies more then noise. It alerts them that someone's around, and they are put on defense and hunger mode. Its like when you pick a fight, the person begins teasing you (the sound part) and you become more and more aware of it (the annoyed part) until you begin to fight them (the defensive hunger part), and when they fight back, (the very aggressive part) it gets very intense until one person "wins." (the 'get eaten' part.) The blood flow freezes and your only moving because of hunger. That's why zombies are so stiff. And they developed an acute sense of hearing and smelling after they "turned." Because everyone knows that after you lose a sense, your others got better. In this case they usually lost their sence of feeling and most or all of their sight.

Though later on, zombies began evolving. They began to remember bits and pieces of their past, words, and memorizing details like, places, people and battle strategies. They began to communicate. And later on, AtC, when we interviewed past zombies, they said that they knew that a certain live person was from their past but the memory was to painful to listen to and they couldn't control their hunger. Others said that they couldn't remember anything.

Some say it started because of an alternated disease. Others say a medicine or vaccine. Or a freak lab disaster, an accident. No one knows for sure. And I don't think we'll ever know for sure.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. This is just a prologue. It will be a triple crossover with a small group of OC's. Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. But just a small selection of each of the characters.**


	2. Meetings and Alliences

**Okay... So I got two reviews from a certain Alliegator. I looked that up and three usernames came up. Which one are you? alliegator-star, The Alliegator, or alliegator667. Because I'd love to give you a shout out for being so nice and my first reviewer and PM you my thanks. If your just a guest then-**

**Thanks. It means a lot to me. And in the next review, tell me the name of a character, the way they look and a bit of a personality so that I can add you into the story in the next chapter. How's that?**

**Anyways, here's the story... And with the people I'm using for POV'S, I'm kinda giving you a hint as to who's gonna do something in the future. This is just how they meet and backstories. I know this isn't the best chapter, but give me a break. I'm writing 1,000+ words 'cause I don't want to let readers down.**

* * *

** ANNABETH**

At the time that the apocalypse started, which was four years ago, I was thirteen and at Goode Junior High. It was horrible, it took four days for most of the population to "turn." Though everyone knew what was happening to the world, lives went on. Children to school, people to work and so on. And I dunno, maybe that was why the world was infected so fast. Because we didn't have the slightest regard for safety. And our lives HAD to go on. Because a few "zombies" couldn't stop the routine that we had had for years and years. At least that's what the government said. And boy they were wrong. Because a "few" zombies can do ALOT of damage. I lost a lot of loved ones, but the few that stayed were Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Travis, Connor and Katie. And we've stuck together like glue through the years.

We were staying at an old hotel on a plaza next to a mall with a grocery store, a taco place, a lot of clothing stores, a few restaurants,a furniture store, a home appliance store, and Home repair store, a pet store, an electronics store and a few others I can't recall. When the whole thing happened, they didn't cut the power, incase of any survivors. The moment our parents turned we all teamed up and killed off the zombies in the plaza and barricaded the places doors. When we met Leo, he helped us make a walk way from the roof of the mall to the roof of the hotel, so that we didn't really have to exit the buildings. He even helped us take down the ladders at the side of the windows so that the zombies couldn't climb up. He was really helpful.

* * *

**REYNA**

I was twenty and an intern science teacher at Junior Wilderness School. When the 'things' tried to break into the school I hid a few of my students in the my classroom and locked the door. Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Dakota. When one of the zombies got in the poor kid, Dakota, threw himself at the zombie for us to escape. We did get out, only because of Dakota, the zombies where feasting on their latest meal. We ran together, all of us, to absolutely nowhere. And when a few kids found us and took us in we were very happy to go in with them. We've been here ever since. And now I'm 24. And doing my best to teach them what I can.

* * *

**GALE**

I was fourteen when it happened. I was hesitant to kill at first, then I realized that by killing them, I was using the same rule book that they are using with us... There isn't any rules. I was lucky, because I had some practice with weapons, guns and bows. I'm really glad I was. Katniss' dad and my dad used to take us hunting in the woods. And we'd bring fresh meat home every time. I was going into High School that year. Mocking Jay High... But the zombies ruined it all. I remember how I meet everyone. We, as in Peeta, Cato, Marvel, Finnick, Thresh and I were looking around the schools for the girls, and we did find them, but our next task was to find shelter. We walked around Manhattan for a few days until we found a mall, staying at abandoned houses and places. That day we were sure we were the luckiest people in the world. We only got luckier. After Clove picklocked the door back fire exit and we found a group of people, huddled together, shocked. We quickly closed the door and introduced ourselves. Peeta, Cato, Marvel, Finnick, Annie, Katniss, Prim, Rue, Thresh, Clove, Glimmer, Madge and I.

* * *

**KATNISS**

I was so scared when the zombies began coming at the schools. It was three schools, we were all on the same street next to each other. Mockingjay Elementary, where Prim (6) and Rue (6), Thresh's sister were going. We practically flew all across the school to find them, and when we did, they were huddled against a corner in fear because of the zombie creeping slowly towards them. I hit it in the back of the head, knocking it out, and the three of us, plus the girls ran for the high school where the boys would be. After that we found the mall with Percy and his friends and we've been together since then.

* * *

**NEVILE**

I was fear filled when I heard about the zombies. We were out in the countryside at the school, but zombies still came. Once we were sure that our principal, was going to turn and he was dead, Fred and George pickpocketed his keys and we left in his car to Manhattan. And then we broke into a hotel, boarded it back up again and went to find rooms. But whenever we went into some of them, they looked like they had been slept in. Later on we found out that people did in fact live in there and we all became friends.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

The school was out on the countryside. How the zombies found us, I dunno. But they did, and at that moment, all I knew was that we needed to leave. And we did. And I'm glad we did, beacause we found shelter and food. And most lucky of all, friends.

* * *

**SOOO, DID YOU LIKE? HATE? REVIEW? ANYONE? I'm really excited for this story. .Thanks for reading...**

**Signing off for now-**

** ღ Nicky G.ღ**


	3. IMPORTANT

**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**HI YOU GUYS! HOW R U? NO TIME NOW...**

**LISTEN, SOPA, IS LIKE A NEW LAW THAT WANTS NOT TO ALLOW PEOPLE TO WRITE STORIES ON WEBSTES LIKE THIS. PEOPLE WHO WROTE STORIES ON HERE CAN POTENTIALLY BE IN JAIL! GO TO-**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

******THEN CLICK THE LINK THAT SAYS 'S.O.P.A IS HAPPENING AGAIN. STOP IT.'**

**TO SIGN A PETITION TO SIGN IT! WE NEED 2,000 MORE PEOPLE! IF U HAVE A STORY ON HERE, SIGN THE PETITION. READERS TOO! SPREAD THE WORD!**

**QUICK! QUICK! TELL EVERYONE!**

**I WONT BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL THIS IS RESOLVED.**

**LOVE-**

**ღ Nicky G.ღ**


	4. Vetoed

Hey! Well, that stupid law is vetoed so I will be updating my stories that have chapters soon! Yay! R u guys happy? Well, I'll see you in the next chapters and a new story I will be writing! Bie! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm back... Not that anyone cares what I write. :( Anywho, I'm gonna make this short and sweet... Do any of you want me to continue? If so can you guys try to give me ideas? I have really horrible writers block and if I can't fix it... Then whats the point. Review with questions, opinions, ideas, anything!**


End file.
